Unexpected Happenings
by Golden Snidget
Summary: Can tell you it's unexpected
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Happenings.

Chapter 1: Secrets

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? What's that you say? I do? Ok here goes. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. As well as the Weasley's. Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. And J.K. Rowling owns anyone else I missed out. She also owns the magical world of Harry Potter.

A/N: Here goes my first glorious chapter of Unexpected Happenings this chapter is called Secrets. In this chapter Harry learns he is an Odin. Gets a letter from Hogwarts. And has his birthday. He also gets to visit the Weasley's house. Among other things the gang go to a football match and we learn a secret about Ginny. Well here it goes. 

C-YA Golden Snidget. 

Harry awoke from his nightmare with the tapping of owls on his window. Harry wondered why there were so many owls, and then he figured it out it was his birthday. Harry opened the window to let the owls give the letters and packages.

Harry opened the letter from Hogwarts first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been picked to be captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as one of the 3 prefects of your year from your house. They are _

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_ _

_We also need to inform you that you have been picked as an assistant for Professor Lupin in Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_ _

_One more piece of information you might be interested in is that you are an Odin, Odin's are extremely rare and are very, very gifted, there is another Odin at Hogwarts (other than Professor Dumbledore) he is Draco Malfoy. Enclosed is a list of your books for this year and some additional books to help you in your use of being an Odin._

_ _

_Yours sincerely._

_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall._

Harry opened the package next it was from Sirius. Sirius always got Harry cool presents so he was excitedly unwrapping the package as to not destroy the present. When he finally finished opening it he found enclosed was a box, which said "Fastfire the expansion to the Firebolt. Just unclip the handle at back of the broom and clip the Fastfire handle." Harry just gaped at it in amazement and said "Wow! Sirius is the best!!!" there were now only 2 more he opened Ron's it was a book called 'Now you know you're an Odin.' And Hermione's present was also a book that book was called 'How to use your Odin Powers' Harry read Ron's letter first,

_Hi Harry,_

_How ya doin'? So you finally know that you are an Odin. We (That is me and Hermione) have known since are first year Dumbledore warned us that being friends with an Odin can be very dangerous. I've known all the time how you blew up your aunt I just wasn't allowed to tell you because I had a muting charm on me so I wouldn't tell you. Being an Odin means you can turn back in time and that you can do some magic without a wand. Odin's can also do other things but those are the only things I can think of the top of my head. _

_Ron._

_ _

_P.S. Congratulations on being Quidditch captain and a prefect._

_ _

_P.P.S. I'm also a prefect._

Harry read Hermione's letter.

_Hi Harry,_

_I'm glad you finally know you are an Odin. Being an Odin is extremely rare one of the only greatest known Odin's was Godric Gryffindor. You are so lucky to be an Odin. I wish I were one. I chose to get you this book because I thought you would like to know how to use your newfound powers. One of the abilities you can do is to be able to talk to all types of animals. You can also turn into whatever animal you like, it is kind of like being an animagi._

_ _

_Did you know Dumbledore is also an Odin? Imagine that our Headmaster is an Odin._

_ _

_I'm really proud of you for being an assistant to Professor Lupin I wish I were. You know I could of really used your time-turning ability back in our third year. I am so jealous of you. Oh yeah congratulations on being made prefect and also being the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain I am sure Ron is really jealous of you well at least he's a prefect that will keep him from getting mad at you._

_Love Hermione._

There was only one more letter and that was from Sirius it said

_Hi Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. I bought this present for you in a rush because I'm on a mission for Dumbledore; I hope you like your present it didn't cost as much as the Firebolt but I thought you would like it._

_Your concerned Godfather Sirius._

Harry fell back a sleep thinking of his presents.

When Harry woke up it was to the knocking on his door from Dudley, Harry had formed a good friendship with Dudley during the holidays because Aunt Petunia had made them do running together during the regular runs they did Dudley had lost a lot of weight. Dudley was now a lot thinner and was still very strong. When Harry had gotten dressed and got to the door Dudley gave him a present it was a colour gameboy with 'Perfect Dark' in it. Harry said "Thanks, Dud." Dudley replied are we going running today because if you don't want to I'll understand I'll just go running by myself Harry." Harry replied, "NO, I want to go running today. Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean we can't go running but it won't be as long as it usually is though." They both started to go running when Harry's uncle said "You, come here we need to discuss something. Sit down. You are going to your friend's house tomorrow whether you like it or not. We got a letter in the post asking if you can come you are going to go there by yourself though. Now you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Harry and Dudley went running then and when they got back Harry read part of his book 'How to use your Odin powers' (A/N: I am going to write the books 'Now you know you're an Odin' and 'How to use your Odin powers' on fanfiction.net soon.)

Odin's can do these:

Turning into animals,

Talking to animals,

Time turning,

True Divination,

Resisting curses,

True invisibility,

Dream Seeing,

And seeing things and people that are invisible.

Odin's however cannot perform these abilities until they are 15

Harry decided he wanted to turn into a tiger so he looked in his book and it said first you have to say _"Becomius"_ and then the animal's name. So Harry said _"Becomius Tiger"_ and then Harry growled and ran down the stairs and started roaring at his aunt and uncle they were scared to death but Dudley was laughing because Harry had already told Dudley he was going to do this. Harry jumped back up the stairs and said "_Finite Inantatem"_ And turned back into his normal form Dudley ran upstairs pretending to be going to kill the tiger like they had planned and just said "Die you stupid Tiger!!!" the next trick they were going to try was becoming invisible Harry said the spell _"Invislibus Fortiscus."_ And Harry was invisible he went down stairs and tapped his uncle on the back when his uncle was jumping around Harry shouted out "Boo!!!" in a voice very much unlike his own. Harry's uncle said "Alexia???" Harry struggled to hold in his laughter but he managed to run up stairs and take the charm off by saying "Finite Incantatem." Harry just relaxed for the rest of the time and played Dudley's computer and Harry's new gameboy.

By the time it was 11:00 o'clock at night they were both tired so Harry read a Horrible Histories book Magic Edition.

The next day Harry was ready to go to the Weasley's he went on his last run with Dudley for a year and then took his trunk outside walked a few blocks with his trunk he had gotten stronger because of the running so it was easy he put out his wand and the Knight Bus came "Hey, Ern look it's 'arry Potter." Stan Stunpike said Harry replied "Hey Ern, Stan. I want to go to the Weasley's house 'The Burrow.' When the bus arrived at 'The Burrow' Harry got of the bus gave the money to Stan and knocked on the Weasley's door. Ginny opened the door and mumbled "Hi, Harry. How are you?"

"Good thanks how are you Ginny?" Harry replied.

"Good, Ron's upstairs with Hermione."

"With Hermione? Ginny did I hear you say with Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, I think you heard me right."

"Ok. Do you want to have some fun then, with my newfound powers, I will turn invisible while you get under my invisibility cloak and say 'Harry, Oh Harry you are so hot and your just the best' in your best' so Ron will think we are making out in his room right in front of him and he will think we are in my invisibility cloak but we will really be just standing right in front of him but we'll wait to see what Ron and Hermione are doing until we start doing that."

So they went up to Ron's room and Ron and Hermione were making out so Harry and Ginny went along with the plan. When Ron heard Ginny's voice very close to him, he turned red with anger and then he turned even redder because he realised she must have seen him and Hermione. Ginny took of the invisibility cloak and then Harry snuck up behind Ron muttered "Finite Incantatem." And then shouted in Ron's ear "What ya doing to Hermione? Trying to kill her?" Ron suddenly turned pale because what he saw next must have been an imagination because what he had saw was a fully-grown lion. And then Harry turned into his normal shape. Ron stared at Harry and said "Harry, you never told me you were an animagus?"

"That's because I'm not you idiot." Harry replied calmly.

"Well then how could you-" then it clicked to Ron "Oh your Odin powers?" 

"Yes, you finally figured it out." Harry said.

"But Harry isn't that like underage magic?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I thought you would have read the book you gave me for my birthday. It's not as if you haven't read all the books in the library, other than the restricted section. Of course." Harry said receiving a book thrown at his face but Harry easily dodged but then received a playful punch on the arm.

"Cool, do something else." Ron asked gleefully.

"Yeah, ok I'll turn invisible!" Harry said _"Invislibus Fortiscus."_ And Harry turned invisible and added to Ron put on the invisibility cloak and just run around the room and I'll catch you."

So Ron put the cloak on and ran around the room and in a few seconds Harry had found him and muttered _"Finite Incantatem."_

Ron just asked, "How did you do that?"

But Hermione answered that question for Harry "He can see things that are invisible."

"Let's just go outside to play Quidditch. Instead of just looking at my newfound powers. Come on Ron I want to show you my new Fastfire." Harry said.

"Fastfire! But that isn't out in the British Isle yet." Ron asked 

"I got it for my birthday. I haven't put the handle on yet so lets go do it now." Harry said so as soon as they equipped it they had a game of Quidditch. Ginny, Harry, George and Bill (Team 1) played against Hermione, Ron, Fred and Charlie (Team 2.)

Harry was surprised at how well Ginny and Hermione where playing in Chaser. Harry decided they, that is Ginny and Hermione should try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he was going to make sure they tried out.

(A/N: Forgive me for my next sentence if you don't support Everton.) "What football (soccer) team do you support Harry?" Hermione asked

"Um, Everton." Harry replied a bit embarrassed.

"I support Liverpool. Everton is playing Liverpool on Saturday. I've got tickets for all of us, you too Ginny." Hermione.

Ginny and Ron just stared at Hermione in confusion "football (soccer) what is football?"

"It is a muggle sport. It is the most popular muggle sport in the world." Hermione answered.

"Maybe more popular than Quidditch." Harry added. Harry had started supporting Everton when his aunt, uncle and his cousin Dudley watched the Everton – Liverpool game last season and Everton had won 3-2 but that had not been the reasons he had started supporting Everton. Harry had started supporting them because of their skill and also because they wore blue Harry's favourite colour. 

So Hermione and Harry had to spend the rest of the day teaching Ron and Ginny the rules of football. They eventually had a game where Ginny and Harry played against Ron and Hermione. Ginny decided that as blue was her favourite colour she would support Everton from then on. Ron always liked to support the rival team of Ginny so he supported Liverpool. Ginny supported Puddlemere United because Ron supported the Chudley Cannons. They would have even more rivalry this year because Ginny had been put up a grade (A/N: In your review (hint, hint.) please don't tell me it is unrealistic. It's essential to my plot.) Ginny had been put a year a head because she was the smartest in her year and was far to smart for her real year. She would change her dormitory so she would be in Hermione's.

Now back to the football match well Harry was a travel goalie so he and Ginny made some quick plays and where soon 3-0 up, Ron and Hermione gave up when they were losing 16-0.

The next day it was Saturday so they were going to Goodison Park with Hermione's dad Elliot Granger. The Grangers lived in Liverpool so that was the reason they were going to the game and also supported Liverpool. They lived next to Liverpool's ground Anfield.

After breakfast Mr. And Mrs. Granger came to the house and knocked on the door. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione along with Hermione's mum Julie and Hermione's dad Elliot where soon on the road to Liverpool. Harry was wearing the Everton shirt he had bought in London when he had exchanged some of his wizard money and went to All Sports and bought the latest Everton home shirt. Hermione was also sporting Liverpool's kit.

When they arrived at the Granger's house it was 2:30 p.m. they had a late lunch before going through the turnstiles to Everton's ground Goodison Park. The atmosphere was amazing, as the Granger's, Ron, Ginny and Harry went to sit down in the Family Enclosure. The game started with Liverpool kicking off and having a few passes before having a Michael Owen shot from just outside the box (A/N: I'm going to keep it with players from the 2000/01 because I don't know what year it would be in for there 5th. Year and can't be bothered to work it out.) But Paul Gerrard pulled off a fantastic save to deny him with David Unsworth sweeping the ball away before a Liverpool could get another shot in, from David Unsworth's kick the ball went straight to Graveson who did a long curling ball to the far post from the edge of the box. The ball went straight to the head of Duncan Ferguson who calmly put the ball into the back of the net. Only to find the whistle had gone for offside. Half an hour later there was another break away from Everton with Kevin Campbell running from half way after a long ball from Michael Ball caught the Liverpool defence off guard just as Kevin Campbell got into the penalty and out of nowhere Nick Barmby did a sliding professional tackle from behind and the referee wasted no time in giving him a red card. David Unsworth took the penalty and calmly slotted the ball into the back of the net.

At half time Harry was wearing a silly grin on his face. "See I told you we'd beat you. Didn't I, Hermione?" Hermione just simply said, "Well we'll just wait until the second half. Won't we?" just as Harry was going to counter-attack that response Mr. Granger came with pies and hot dogs. After they had became saturated the second half started with Everton kicking off and after seeing Sander Westerveld off his line Niclas Alexandersson had a freakish shot from half way, only to see it tipped over the bar David Unsworth took a quick corner and the ball was volleyed into the net by Mark Pembridge. After going 2-0 down Liverpool decided it was time for drastic measures. So Liverpool started to use some of their dark magic with one of the Liverpool substitutes putting the imperious charm on Paul Gerrard to kick the ball directly to Emile Heskey and then when Gerrard parried the shot to grab Heskey's legs and give away a penalty. The curse was put off when the penalty was given to Liverpool. But Paul Gerrard pulled off a marvelous save only for the ball to be put into the net from the rebound from Gary McAllister. With newfound confidence Liverpool regained the ball straight from the kick off by intercepting a pass and Michael Owen found a gap in the defence and exploited the defence and shot and scored. There was now only a minute and a half left plus four minutes of stoppage time. Everton were now in a rush to try and get a winner, and with 10 seconds left got a free kick and David Unsworth was in a good position to score. The ball seemed to be in the air for an eternity but with a bit of luck from the wind blowing the ball to the top left hand corner of the goal hit the bar rebounded onto the post hit the other post and went into the net and the Blue half of Merseyside went wild. But Hermione was not grumpy like a lot of Liverpool fans were but was thinking and then she whispered something into Harry, Ginny and Ron's ears to follow her. They got to somewhere quiet and Hermione told them all that she had seen a wizard put the imperious charm on Paul Gerrard. (For those with bad memories, the Everton goalie.) Harry, Ron and Ginny just simply gasped when she said it. Ron asked, "Do you think it was a death eater?"

Harry answered the question by saying "Either that or he was terribly devoted to Liverpool to put the imperious curse on an Everton player. Oh well at least Everton WON!"

"I am SO, surprised at your ignorance." Ginny said and then she added "Don't you even know who Paul Gerrard is? I mean other than the Everton goalkeeper?"

"Nope!" said Ron and Harry together.

"Well he is one of the greatest Auror's in the whole world and is also one of the richest because of his football career." Ginny said and then added, "He is an undercover Auror who finds dark wizard through football."

"Wow, Ginny I'm not surprised your coming to our year after your great speech on who Paul Gerrard. What subjects are you doing I mean like Muggle Studies and things?" asked Hermione.

"I'm doing Ancient Runes and Divination. This year is going to be so full what with the O.W.L.s and stuff." Ginny said.

When Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at 'The Burrow' again it was time to go to bed. 

* Harry's Dream *

Voldemort was in a big dungeon and started talking to Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, your son is 15? Correct?"

"Yes, my lord he is 15." Lucius replied 

"Am I right in thinking your son Draco is an Odin?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lucius asked confused.

"It has everything to do with it, however I cannot tell you at the moment because I sense Mr. Harry Potter's presence here." Voldemort finished and then he suddenly added in a quiet voice "We will meet at Conjunctivitis Point. Next Thursday at 10:00 p.m. bring your son." However Harry could still hear the last part. 

* End Harry's Dream *

Harry woke up with a dull throbbing in his head and he got out of bed shook Ron. Ron mumbled, "What… did you… do… that… for?" 

"I had another dream about Voldemort!" Harry said forgetting he was supposed to say you-know-who to most of the wizarding world.

"Why do you have to say that name, you stupid idiot?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Ok, what was your dream about?"

"You-Know-Who was talking to Malfoy's dad about Draco being an Odin. Then Voldemort sensed my present and they are going to meet on Thursday and Draco Malfoy will be there too." Harry said very quickly.

"Hold on we need Hermione for this." Ron said. And as if on cue Hermione barged open the door holding onto Ginny.

"I know about the dream, Harry." Hermione said. Ginny was looking pale.

"You do? How do you?" Harry asked confused.

"Ginny told me about it." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face Ron whispered to Harry "She's an Odin."

Harry just let out an oh in his head. It all figured out in his head. She resisted being killed by the Basilisk in her first year because she was an Odin and can resist curses.

A/N: I finished this chapter and please tell me if you like it or not. In your review you can also give me ideas on whether it should be romance and what the pairings should be.

J C-YA Golden Snidget J


	2. The 13th Use

Unexpected Happenings.

Chapter 2: The 13th use!!!

Disclaimer: Now another Disclaimer! Do I have to do this? *Readers Nod* Ok I'll write it. I OWN NOTHING!!! OK!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT MISS J.K. ROWLING??? I OWN NOTHING!!! J.K. Rowling owns Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and every one else but how could I forget Harry Potter. But I own Ben Halia and Professor Sullivan

A/N: Well I got a lot of positive reviews, so thank you. The reason Ginny knows about the football player is an Auror is because her dad has met him and told Ginny about him. I am so happy you like it so far. Well 'The 13th use!' is about the 13th use of Dragon blood, which is revival. Don't worry there are more advanced things that Harry can't do straight away but if I tell you now it will ruin the plot. Once again this story will be in Harry's Point of View. Not a lot of people want it to be a romance so if you want it to be tell me in your review, but at the moment it won't be. Read and Review.

The next day when Harry woke up it was 4:30 a.m. so Harry decided to go for a walk around the little pond. As Harry was walking around he noticed Ginny sitting on the little bench. Harry walked up and sat next to her. "Hi Gin, what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up about half an hour ago and I couldn't fall back to sleep. This is my favourite thinking spot."

"Yeah I woke up about 15 minutes ago and decided to go for a walk. Do you wanna go for a little ride on our broom sticks?" Harry asked

"Yeah, alright." Ginny said and ran off to get her broom. Harry had to sprint to catch up to her and when they got to the broom shed Harry said, "I never knew you could run so fast."

"I think I might get it from Bill because he was good enough to run in the wizard Olympics."

Was he Harry thought and he grabbed his broom. Ginny got out her Cleansweep 5 and started riding around the little oak. Harry got out his Firebolt and rode with Ginny. After about half an hour when Harry and Ginny went back inside, Ron gave them a strange look and asked, "What were you doing with my little sister?" Ginny answered for Harry "Just flying in the oak. You got a problem with it?" "No," Ron whimpered looking scared he might get Ginny angry. Nothing much happened during breakfast, it was mostly just eating. 

Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet and she then showed Harry the title.

_Revival???_

_ _

_The Daily Prophet, can exclusively report that there is now a way to revive the dead. Although it was formerly thought impossible to do so Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has found the 13th use of Dragon blood. As you all probably know found the 12th use of Dragon blood. The 13th use of Dragon blood is a revival potion. To make the revival potion is strictly confidential however so we cannot release the ingredients as yet._

As soon as Harry read that he looked at Hermione and said softly "Would that be able to bring back my mum and dad from the dead?" Hermione wasn't sure what to say "um… I don't really know Harry. I really don't know."

At that point an owl flew and gave Harry a letter, it read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you have read the Daily Prophet today you will have known that I have found the 13th use of Dragon blood and that is revival. I am sure you will now want to know if this can revive your parents. The answer however is yes and no, you can revive your parents but there is a downside to it, if your parents do get revived they will however only be alive if they have 2 elements in the potion, which are love and friendship. The love part will come from you and the friendship part will come from your godfather Sirius. We will have to use one drop of your blood and one drop of Sirius' we will then have to put half of the potion on your mother Lily's mouth and the other part on your father James' mouth. We will need your mother and father's body and a memory of what they were like before they died but fortunately we have both those things here at Hogwarts. If you have any questions or need to tell me anything you can always owl me._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione after she had read the letter gave Harry a hug and told Harry how lucky he was, "Harry, you are so lucky to be able to have your mum and dad back but maybe we should owl Dumbledore and tell him about your dream." And Harry did that telling Dumbledore all about his dream and how Malfoy was talking to Voldemort.

After Harry had finished writing the letter he went and told Ron and Ginny (who were still eating!) about how his mum and dad could be revived. 

The next day Harry went to Diagon Alley and they met Dumbledore, Harry thought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had planned to meet Dumbledore, but Harry didn't mention this Dumbledore told Harry that they would do the revival on Christmas Day and that would be Dumbledore's present for Harry. Dumbledore also warned Harry that doing this would drain a third of Harry's power, a third of Dumbledore's power and also a third of Sirius person for his mum and then they would drain another third again for Harry's dad.

After they had all had a long talk to Dumbledore they took a vote on where they would go first. The choices where to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Weasley Wheezes (Which had recently opened,) or Honeydukes (A/N: Is there one in Diagon Alley?)

When the results were counted they were all equal so they just decided to go where ever they wanted after they had gotten all the essential stuff for Hogwarts that year.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all went to Weasley Wheezes first. Inside Weasley Wheezes were many of the pranks they had seen the previous year plus some more they had made these holidays. Weasley Wheezes was very crowded and they had made a fortune (More than double the money they had from Harry's investment.) The 2 most popular things were the trick wands and Canary Cremes. While they were in the shop Fred and George gave Ron a present, which turned out to be dress robes that Fred and George had promised Harry they would get for Ron. 

After they had spent some more time they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry was asked to try the new broom especially for keepers 'The Keeker' he said "I can't fly at the moment because he had a injured leg but I'm sure Ron could do it. He's a great keeper." So they asked Ron if they wanted to and Ron was now the star by himself and he got all the glory.

Ron flew very well and had to go into a few dives to demonstrate the speed of 'The Keeper'. Although 'The Keeper' was very fast but it still wasn't as fast as the Firebolt Fastfire. Ron was given the broom since they thought Ron was the best keeper they had ever saw.

The rest of the week went by with nothing much happening however Draco Malfoy did find out he was an Odin and locked his father in his own house by accident with his Odin powers and made Voldemort very angry. Harry saw Draco Malfoy actually lock his father in his house and then saw Voldemort's expression when Lucius Malfoy did not show up at the place they were going to meet.

It was September 1st and they all went to Platform 9 and ¾. Once past the barrier Harry, Ron and Ginny found a carriage for themselves. They were wondering where Hermione was and once they got to Hogwarts they were told by Professor Mcgonagall that they were no longer prefects for failing to go to the prefect's carriage. "Oh well. At least we don't have to go to all those awful prefect meetings." Ron said.

"Yeah I know, at least I can still be Quidditch captain." Harry said.

"You know being a prefect can be really good though, you get all sorts of good responsibilities and you can also use the prefect bathroom." Ginny had come into the conversation.

"Yeah, the prefects bathroom is great. You see there's all these taps and they all gush out water mixed with different bubble baths. The bath is the size of a swimming pool." Harry said releasing too much information.

"How do you know about the prefects bathroom is like that?" Ginny asked confused. Harry looked at Ron and he nodded. So Harry told Ginny the truth about all of last year.

When they finally found Hermione she gave Ron and Harry a lecture about why they should have taken the responsibility of being a prefect a lot more seriously.

The sorting began and the sorting hat the yearly song:

_"A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived 4 wizards of renown,_ _Who's names are well renown: _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach_

_By Gryffindor the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could chose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!" _

(A/N: Don't say that's from the fourth book because I couldn't be bothered to write my own one. And please don't sew me for it.)

The great hall erupted with applause and the sorting began with Professor Mcgonagall calling out the first, first year "Andom, Joshua." The hat had barely touched his head and the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" The first Gryffindor wasn't until "Balm, James," who had yellow hair and green eyes. After the sorting had ended Professor Dumbledore announced the new 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' was Miss Yvonne Sullivan and then told then said "Dig In!" After the welcoming feast had ended with 7 Gryffindor's 4 girls 3 boys Hermione shouted the password to everyone _"Acromantula" _once putting their things in the dormitory Harry and Hermione had a game of chess with Ron to play winner. Hermione beat Harry and went on to play Ron, Ron let her get him into check but then won the game the next move.

The next day when Harry arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast he finally looked at his timetable today he had 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' and 'Potions' this year there was a new Slytherin who went on a round the world trip and would have been in 6th year if he had done his fifth year last year. They left to go to their lessons and it took a while to realize that Ginny was in his class.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts (A/N: From now on I'll call it DADA 'k) they were learning to fight pain. To fight pain you had to block all other thoughts and to think of happy thoughts. After they learned the theory Professor Sullivan put the Cruciatus (Yes I know it's illegal) with Dumbledore's permission. The bell rang for the end of the lesson and for lunch, so they went to the great hall. They met Draco Malfoy who said, "I see potty has a new follower even if it's not quite new."

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" Hermione said

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood, well they certainly do make everyone and anyone prefects now don't they." Draco Malfoy said and Professor McGonagall took 20 points of Slytherin for bad language and told him "You should show more responsibility Mr. Malfoy after all you're a prefect."

They went for a walk around the lake and talked about how they thought the year was going to go for them they left for the dungeons and only just made it there on time. Professor Snape had a gleeful look on his face until he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrive, Malfoy however wasn't there yet infact none of the Slytherins were there yet. When Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins dawdled into the class halfway through the lesson with the new Slytherin Ben Halia, Been had blue eyes and red hair but had no freckles, Snape took 5 points each of Slytherin for being late for the most important lesson of the term, which ended up being 35 points. That potions lesson they were learning about Veritaserum, Snape kept on shooting looks of hate at Ben, which Harry couldn't understand because Snape always favored the Slytherins.

After the lesson had ended Harry told Hermione, Ginny and Ron all about how Snape shot looks of hate to the new 5th year Ben Halia. Ginny also thought it was strange because last year she was with the Slytherins in potions the previous years she had been with the Ravenclaws. Hermione however thought nothing of it but Ron said the most ridiculous thing "He looks a bit like me,"

"Honestly Ron you and the people who looks like you, but he did look a bit like you," Ginny said

"Now that I think about it he does look like you, well he's just as ugly anyway," Harry said dodging a punch thrown at him.

"Now who said your king of all things beautiful and handsome?" Ron asked

"I do!" Harry said

"Oh yeah you and what army," Ron replied

"This one!" Ginny said pointing at herself "I don't see you with one, do you have one?"

"Yeah, of course I have Hermione's part of it!" Ron said to Ginny and Harry

"Ha, now we know your big secret! Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Fred and George said with George holding a invisibility cloak.

"Where did you get the invisibility?" Ron and Harry asked eagerly

"With the money we earned from are shop, I didn't know they cost so much though we spent half our money on it," George said 

"For our shop were going to make a new sweet were it can turn you invisible, they are going to be called- well we haven't made a name yet," Fred continued,

Harry then told them "Tell everyone that trials for keeper will be on Saturday, ask everyone if it's ok, how about 10:00 a.m. is it okay with you?" Fred and George nodded. 

Everyone decided it was time to go back to the common room and when they walked in Angelina, Alicia and Katie asked Harry "When are the keeper trials?"

"Saturday, 10 o'clock, ok?"

"Yep!" They all replied

Harry made a sign and put it up on the wall above the fireplace which said

_Keeper Trials_

_ _

_All Gryffindors who want to be our Keeper come down to the Quidditch Pitch at 10 a.m. on Saturday.___

_ _

***

On Saturday Harry awoke at half past 6 and went down to the Quidditch pitch and released a snitch and gave it a half a minute head start. Harry was so surprised when the Gryffindor quidditch team and the 'Keeper Hopefuls' Ron was holding his new broom and the trials had begun. The trials had begun and there was no keeper who was better than Ron was when Harry had saw him play at the Burrow the previous summer. Finally it was Ron's turn to try out and the quaffle couldn't get past him once "He's even better than Oliver Wood was and he got into a professional quidditch team," Alicia exclaimed, and they just said "Ron your in!" 

They had their first proper practice session together and then went back to the common room and Ron shouted "I made it into the team they said 'He's even better than Oliver Wood was and he got into a professional quidditch team,'"

Th Gryffindors next Quidditch game was against Hufflepuff, who had a new captain called Ben Galea who was in his 3rd year, in 5 weeks.

A/N: Well that's another chapter. You should be proud of me I usually just stop writing after the 1st chapter and give up without even trying to finish it.


End file.
